gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lannister soldier
:See also Lannister bannerman Lannister soldier may refer to: #Lannister guardsman (The Kingsroad): A Lannister guardsman travelling with Queen Cersei Lannister in "The Kingsroad." #Lannister scout: A Lannister soldier captured by the Stark army in "The Pointy End." #Lannister messenger: A Lannister servant who delivers news of Stark army movements in "The Pointy End." #Polliver: A soldier under Ser Amory Lorch's command when Arya Stark is captured. Took her sword Needle and killed her friend Lommy with it. First seen in "What Is Dead May Never Die." Killed by Arya with Needle, which she took back from him in "Two Swords." #Rennick: A rotund Lannister soldier who is on watch before the Battle of Oxcross and is killed by Grey Wind in "Garden of Bones." #Lannister guardsman (Garden of Bones): Rennick's watch partner before the Battle of Oxcross in "Garden of Bones." #Wounded Lannister: A Lannister soldier who has his leg amputated by Talisa after the Battle of Oxcross in "Garden of Bones." #The Tickler: A Lannister torturer under Ser Gregor Clegane at Harrenhal in "Garden of Bones." Killed by Jaqen on Arya's orders in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." #Weasel: A Lannister torturer under Ser Gregor Clegane at Harrenhal in "Garden of Bones." #Jaqen H'ghar: An assassin who joins the Lannister army after being captured. First seen in Lannister armor at Harrenhal in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." #Lannister captain: A Lannister officer serving at Harrenhal. He announces the arrival of Petyr Baelish and later calls the men to arms when they leave the castle. He first appears in "The Old Gods and the New." #Rorge: A criminal who joins the Lannister army after being captured. First seen with the Lannister army in "The Prince of Winterfell." #Biter: A criminal who joins the Lannister army after being captured. First seen with the Lannister army in "The Prince of Winterfell." #Lannister torturer: A Lannister torture specialist seeking information about Ser Amory's murder in "The Prince of Winterfell." #Lannister soldier (The Prince of Winterfell): A Lannister soldier serving at Harrenhal who bumps into Arya Stark in "The Prince of Winterfell." #Singing Lannister soldier: A singing Lannister soldier in King's Landing. He's singing with Bronn, before the Battle of the Blackwater and later is part of the fighting at the Mud Gate in "Blackwater." #Morgan: A Lannister soldier stationed in King's Landing and injured by Prince Oberyn Martell in "Two Swords". #Morgan's friend: Another Lannister soldier stationed in King's Landing and appearing in "Two Swords". #Lowell: A Lannister soldier raiding in the Riverlands alongside Polliver and killed by Sandor Clegane in "Two Swords". #Lannister guard 1: A Lannister soldier escorting Mace Tyrell in Braavos alongside Ser Meryn Trant. He appears in "The Dance of Dragons". #Lannister guard 2: A Lannister soldier escorting Mace Tyrell in Braavos alongside Ser Meryn Trant. He appears in "The Dance of Dragons". #Lannister captain (Home): A Lannister captain ordered by King Tommen Baratheon to prevent Cersei Lannister from going to Myrcella's funeral. He appears in "Home". #Lannister soldier (No One): A Lannister soldier who informed Jaime Lannister of Brynden Tully's death during the second siege of Riverrun. He appears in "No One". #Eddie: A Lannister soldier whom Arya Stark encounters in the Riverlands. He appears in "Dragonstone". #Geoff: A Lannister soldier whom Arya Stark encounters in the Riverlands. He appears in "Dragonstone". #Theo: A Lannister soldier whom Arya Stark encounters in the Riverlands. He appears in "Dragonstone". #Lannister spearman: A Lannister spearman who fights in the Battle of the Goldroad and is killed by Drogon. He appears in "The Spoils of War". #Lannister soldier (The Dragon and the Wolf): A Lannister soldier who escorts the participants of the Parley in King's Landing to the Dragonpit. He appears in "The Dragon and the Wolf".